Seven Years
by yuushigure
Summary: Semi-AU//KakaSaku// Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song. A little girl with nothing wrong, is all alone.


**Disclaimer: **I love Kakashi, Sakura, and Norah Jones' song 'Seven Years'. But sadly, they aren't mine.

* * *

**Seven Years**

* * *

_Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song._  
_A little girl with nothing wrong, is all alone._

* * *

Debu dan pasir kerikil berhembus terbawa angin di antara kaki-kakinya yang dibungkus sepatu bot militer. Pedang tergantung di bahu, dan _hitai-ate_ terikat menutupi sebelah mata. Kapten ANBU Kakashi Hatake menatap sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan apapun kecuali rumah-rumah tradisional dari kayu, kosong dan kesepian ditinggalkan oleh para penghuninya. Anehnya, melihat rumah-rumah yang masih tergolong dalam keadaan baik, desa ini pastilah baru ditinggalkan paling lama sekitar 1 atau 2 minggu yang lalu.

Berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan para anak buah yang—ceria, bersemangat, tidak sabar untuk pulang dan kembali bertemu keluarga serta orang-orang tercinta mereka—tengah sibuk membongkar tenda-tenda perkemahan. Kakashi masuk lebih jauh ke dalam desa yang seakan tak lagi bernyawa.

Desir kerikil dan bebatuan tertangkap telinga Kakashi yang refleks segera menghunus pedangnya ke arah suara itu berasal. Dengan sikap tenang namun siaga penuh dan pedang tergenggam mantap di tangan, ia berjalan hati-hati mendekati sumber suara yang masih belum teridentifikasi wujudnya.

Semakin mendekati ke taman gersang yang dipagari di samping rumah itu, Kakashi bersumpah suara serakan pasir-pasir itu disertai senandung ringan bernada tinggi khas anak perempuan. Selangkah demi selangkah dan tanpa menimbulkan suara, ia berdiri tenang di samping dinding kayu rumah. Menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati, sebelum ia mengambil langkah lebar dan berdiri tegap tepat menghadap taman dengan pedang yang terhunus, siap membelah musuh, mematikan lawan.

Namun apa yang ia temukan di sana membuatnya tertegun.

Seorang gadis kecil dalam balutan _yukata_ merah tengah bersenandung dan menari-nari kecil di tengah taman yang gundul tak terawat itu. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati dirinya sendiri, berputar dengan kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas, bak balerina cilik. _Geta_-nya yang terbuat dari kayu menggesek tanah menimbulkan suara desir pasir yang tadi didengar oleh Kakashi.

"Oh?" sang anak perempuan menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika ia melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung dengan pedang di tangan. Kepalanya yang berambut merah muda dimiringkan sedikit ke satu sisi.

"Anda siapa?" dengan sopan dan—anehnya—tanpa rasa takut, gadis cilik itu berjalan ke arah Kakashi dan bertanya.

"Aku… Kakashi." Keluar dari fase keterjutan, pria jangkung itu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya . Masih memandangi anak perempuan yang rasanya tidak sesuai berada di tempat seperti ini. Apa yang seorang anak kecil lakukan di sebuah desa tidak berpenghuni?

"Anda kenal Otou-san dan Okaa-san ku?"

Gadis kecil dengan tubuh yang kurus tertunduk kecewa ketika Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Tujuh tahun."

"Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Dengan ringan Kakashi melompati pagar kayu ringsek yang membatasi taman dan berdiri di hadapan anak itu.

"Namaku Sakura, aku menunggu Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku."

"Menunggu?" Sebelah alis Kakashi terangkat penuh tanya. "Memangnya mereka ada di mana?"

"Tidak tahu," Sakura kecil menggeleng. "Tapi mereka pasti akan datang menjemputku."

Sakura kembali bersenandung. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil mengikuti irama, menendang-nendang kerikil yang terpental, menggelinding hingga menyentuh ujung sepatu Kakashi.

* * *

_Eyes wide open, always hoping for the sun._  
_And she'll sing her song to anyone that comes along._

* * *

"Kau sendirian?"

Sakura mengembalikan perhatiannya ke Kakashi dan terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahunya yang kurus.

"Sejak aku berhasil keluar dari lemari, aku tidak menemukan satu orang pun di desa ini."

"Keluar dari lemari?"

"Ke sini," jemari mungil Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi yang besar dan kasar, menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah kayu di samping taman tempat mereka berada.

Isi dalam rumah itu berantakan. Meja dan kursi-kursi terguling, beberapa pecahan gelas dan piring berserakan di lantai, dan lukisan serta bingkai foto jatuh dari gantungannya pada dinding. Sakura menarik Kakashi memasuki sebuah kamar dan menunjuk kepada sebuah lemari kayu berukuran sedang yang pintunya terbuka.

"Aku sempat terkurung di sini."

"Siapa yang mengurungmu?"

"Kaa-san. Katanya aku harus terus bersembunyi dalam lemari ini sampai Tou-san atau Kaa-san datang," gadis kecil itu masuk dan duduk meringkuk dalam lemari yang pengap serta gelap. "Katanya aku tidak boleh bersuara apapun supaya orang-orang jahat itu tidak mendengarku."

Kakashi duduk di atas ranjang kecil samping lemari. "Orang-orang jahat?"

Sakura mengangguk, binar di kedua matanya berkurang mengingat kejadian beberapa hari berselang. "Mereka datang dan membuat keributan di seluruh desa. Aku hanya mendengar mereka sebentar, sebelum aku jatuh tertidur." Kepala dengan rambut merah mudanya menyembul keluar dari lemari dan menatap Kakashi. "Saat aku terbangun dan keluar, aku tidak bertemu siapapun."

Kakashi merasa mendengarkan bunyi 'klik' kecil dalam kepalanya ketika ia memahami apa yang telah terjadi pada desa ini. Pada masa-masa masyarakat menjadi labil akibat pecahnya peperangan seperti saat sekarang, banyak segerombolan oknum yang menjadi penjarah desa-desa untuk mengambil harta benda. Desa-desa itu kebanyakan desa kosong yang telah ditinggal para penduduk karena kaum prianya pergi berperang ikut wajib militer, dan kaum wanita serta anak-anaknya—merasa tidak aman tanpa para suami dan ayah—masuk ke kamp-kamp khusus orang sipil yang disediakan pihak pemerintah.

Namun pada saat-saat tertentu—seringkali karena semua desa tidak berpenghuni sudah habis dijarah hartanya—gerombolan oknum ini menyerang desa-desa yang kecil dan sedikit jumlah populasinya—dalam kasus ini, desa Sakura. Semua penduduk desa pastilah telah mereka bawa menuju kamp konsentrasi lawan untuk disiksa dan dibunuh, atau—kalau cukup beruntung—mereka dijual di negara asing sebagai budak. Sakura sangat beruntung tidak ditemukan oleh para penyamun itu. Kemungkinan besar hanya ialah satu-satunya penduduk desa ini yang selamat dan masih bernyawa.

"Hei, hei," Sakura yang merangkak keluar dari lemari menarik-narik kecil bagian lutut celana Kakashi. "Kata Kaa-san, aku tidak boleh meninggalkan tempat ini kalau Kaa-san belum menjemputku. Menurutmu, sekarang mereka ada di mana? Apa Okaa-san dan Otou-san akan kembali?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut merah muda dengan penuh harap.

"Aku…"

Sanggupkah gadis kecil ini menerima kenyataan yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku tidak tahu."

Kakashi menghindari tatapan Sakura yang penuh pengharapan. Enggan menyaksikan kedua bola kaca bening berwarna hijau itu meredup akibat rasa kecewa yang mendadak menggerogoti jiwa belianya yang masih rapuh.

Sang pria berambut perak menimbang-nimbang dalam benaknya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan kepada bocah perempuan ini? Kecil kemungkinan orang tuanya masih hidup, sedangkan meninggalkan seorang anak di desa tak berpenduduk terasa bertentangan dengan etika moral.

'Hah, moralitas.' Kakashi mendengus. 'Jangan berbicara seakan-akan kau ini manusia yang punya moral.'

Kakashi Hatake yang dengan tangannya telah membantai ribuan orang di medan perang sejak masih remaja tanggung. 'Mesin pembunuh paling efisien' julukan dari para petinggi di kemiliteran bagi pria yang kini telah menginjak usia 22 tahun. Menghabisi satu kompi pasukan lawan dengan bersih tanpa ada sisa hanya dalam sekejap mata, dan tanpa ada rasa penyesalan pun rasa bersalah.

'Haha, yang benar saja.'

Mana mungkin orang-orang itu tahu tentang Kakashi yang selalu menegak berbotol-botol _Shōchū_ setiap sekembalinya ia dari suatu misi. Kalau teman-teman dan bawahannya minum untuk merayakan, maka Kakashi minum untuk membunuh perasaan. Membunuh pemikiran bahwa ia telah mencabut nyawa seorang ayah, putra, ataupun kekasih dari seseorang di negara lain yang pasti tengah meratapi perginya orang yang mereka cintai.

Orang berdosa. Orang yang kotor. Tangannya telah penuh dengan noda, bersimbah oleh darah-darah pekat manusia yang ia bunuh. Seberapapun kerasnya ia menggosok kedua tangan itu, ia tetap bisa merasakan dosa-dosa yang melekat. Menempel dan meresap masuk ke setiap sel pada tubuhnya. Menghantui sang kapten ANBU dalam mimpi-mimpi buruk setiap malam.

Kakashi kembali memandang gadis kecil yang tengah tertunduk di hadapannya, dan melihat bulir-bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi anak itu.

"Apa mereka pergi karena tidak sayang lagi padaku?" rintihnya pelan.

* * *

_Fragile as a leaf in autumn, just falling to the ground._  
_Without a sound._

* * *

Pria dengan iris mata berwarna kelabu menghela napas dan berjongkok di samping gadis kecil yang tengah terisak sedih. Dengan sedikit canggung, ia menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala sang bocah perempuan, berusaha meredakan tangisannya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya terasa sakit menyaksikan kehancuran dari harapan seorang gadis kecil yang tak berdosa. Jiwanya yang bersih dan polos, begitu berlawanan dengan dirinya sendiri. Mereka seperti dua kutub magnet yang bertentangan. Negatif dan positif, bumi dan langit, hitam dan putih. Surga dan neraka.

Anak itu menghambur memeluk Kakashi dan menangis kuat-kuat pada bahu pria dewasa di hadapannya. Kakashi mengusap kecil punggung dan bahu Sakura yang berguncang lemah. Ia berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk anak yang hatinya hancur ini. Satu kebaikan untuk menebus seluruh dosa yang telah ia perbuat sepanjang usianya.

Dan seakan turun jawaban dari langit, ide itu datang melintas di benaknya dan segera meluncur keluar melalui mulut Kakashi.

"Kau mau ikut denganku?"

Sakura menghapus air matanya dengan kepalan-kepalan tangan yang kecil, memandang Kakashi dengan wajah bingung.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke ibu kota. Ke Konoha. Kau boleh ikut tinggal denganku."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Bagaimana kalau Kaa-san datang dan aku tidak ada?"

"Kita bisa tinggalkan surat di sini, yang menyatakan bahwa kau ikut denganku ke Konoha." Kakashi sedikit merasa bersalah memberikan harapan sumbang pada gadis kecil ini. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada membuatnya kehilangan angan sama sekali.

Dengan segera kedua bola mata Sakura bersinar. Secerah hijaunya dedaunan muda di awal musim semi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku mau meninggalkan tempat ini."

Dengan bersemangat, Sakura mulai menulis surat pendek pada secarik kertas yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas meja dan ditindih dengan cangkir. Tentu saja isi surat sederhana buatan anak kecil itu hanya demikian:

_otou-san, okaa-san, sakura pregi ke konoha. kalau kalian datng dan tdak temukan aku, cari aku disana. slam sayang, sakura._

Sebaris kalimat yang sederhana, tanpa info yang signifikan, dan dengan ejaan morat-marit. Tapi surat itu menghapus kegalauan Sakura, maka bagi Kakashi itu sudah cukup.

Bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk debu dari lutut celannya, Kakashi mengajak sang gadis kecil keluar dari rumah kayu. Dengan segera dan tanpa keraguan, Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi dan mengikuti pria itu.

Ketika sang pria berambut perak merasakan gadis kecil di sampingnya berhenti melangkah, ia menoleh dan menemukan senyuman sumringah di wajah manis Sakura yang tampak bercahaya.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya selama satu dekade terakhir ini, seulas senyum yang kecil—namun nyata dan tulus—tersungging di sepasang bibir sang pria yang biasanya kaku dan mati rasa.

"Sama-sama."

Masih bergandengan, mereka berjalan menyusuri arah keluar dari desa. Dan Kakashi melihat beberapa anak buahnya di kejauhan tengah berlarian keluar-masuk rumah kayu yang kosong, sembari memanggil-manggil nama kapten mereka. Ternyata mereka sudah selesai berkemas, dan hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

"Hatake-taichou!" seru salah satunya. Pemuda yang tergolong junior di Tim Kakashi itu segera berlari dengan napas tersengal mendekati Kakashi. "Taichou dari mana saja? Kami semua panik mencarimu dari tadi!"

"Ah, aku ada urusan sedikit tadi. Tapi semua sudah terselesaikan, Sakura akan ikut pulang bersamaku," Kakashi menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura?" pemuda yang masih kehabisan napas itu menunjukkan wajah bingung. "Siapa Sakura?"

Sang gadis kecil keluar dari balik punggung Kakashi dengan malu-malu.

"Salam kenal," sapanya pelan. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tangan dan ujung _vest _seragam ANBU Kakashi.

Sang pemuda berambut coklat itu terperangah mendapati seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba ada bersama kaptennya.

"Dari mana datangnya anak ini, Taichou?"

"Ia ditinggalkan kedua orang tuanya di sini. Aku akan membawa pulang ia ke Konoha."

"Tapi," pemuda itu memandang bolak-balik antara sang kapten dengan gadis kecil di belakangnya. "Tapi siapa yang akan mengurusi dia nanti?"

"Aku memang tidak berpengalaman dengan anak-anak," Kakashi berujar tenang. "Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang sulit dipelajari."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kita harus kembali menjalankan misi? Siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

"Mengenai hal itu, aku…" Kakashi menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura sedikit lebih erat. "Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan berhenti dari ANBU."

"APA!" Pemuda itu terbelalak ngeri. "TAPI TAICHOU—"

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berhenti, Kosuke," Kakashi menghela napas. "Kurasa ini saatnya aku pensiun dari kemiliteran."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Taichou akan meninggalkan kami?" pria yang dipanggil dengan nama Kosuke menatap Kakashi dengan pandangan mata yang terluka. "Siapa yang akan memimpin tim kita?"

Kakashi menghindari tatapan anak buahnya, takut ia jadi tergoda untuk mengurungkan diri keluar dari ANBU. Kakashi telah membaca semua pertanda yang ada di tempat ini dengan jelas.

Ia membawa pulang Sakura bukan hanya demi gadis itu, tapi juga demi dirinya sendiri. Dengan ini, ia tidak perlu lagi menjadi seorang ANBU, menjadi seorang 'Mesin pembunuh'. Ia merasa, melalui Sakura ia bisa memulai hidup baru. Ia butuh keberadaan jiwa Sakura yang polos, murni dan bersih, untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya sendiri yang sudah hitam karena dosa. Seperti Yin menyeimbangkan Yang. Imbang, netral, tepat di tengah.

Sakuralah kesempatan kedua untuk Kakashi. Kesempatan untuk merubah jalan hidupnya.

Perlahan ia maju mendekati Kosuke, dan meletakkan tangannya di bahu pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa, Kosuke. Aku yakin ada banyak orang yang lebih kuat dariku, yang bisa memimpin dan membimbing kalian dengan lebih baik."

Kosuke memandang Kakashi dengan lelah. "Tanpa Taichou, kami tidak akan jadi sebaik sekarang."

Kakashi menggeleng kecil.

"Jangan jadi orang yang selalu bergantung pada orang lain," ujarnya. "Kau kuat, jadilah lebih hebat dariku, dan suatu saat nanti kau akan jadi Kapten Kosuke, yang akan melampaui aku."

Kosuke menundukkan kepalanya, kalah. Dengan berat hati ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menuju teman-temannya yang sudah kembali berkumpul beberapa puluh meter dari mereka, siap kembali ke Konoha.

Di belakang sang pemuda, Kakashi dan Sakura kecil ikut melangkah.

Meninggalkan anak-anak buahnya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri akan menjadi hal yang cukup berat bagi Kakashi. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa sebuah pengorbanan harus dilakukan untuk meraih keinginan utamanya.

Pria berambut perak itu kembali menoleh ketika ia sadari Sakura tengah menarik-narik pelan tangannya.

"Kita akan ke Konoha sekarang?"

"Ya. Kita akan melakukan perjalanan yang agak jauh, jadi kau lebih baik tidak berjalan sendiri." Dengan mudah Kakashi mengangkat sang gadis kecil dan menggendongnya di punggung. "Peganganlah yang erat."

Sakura mengangguk dan melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling leher Kakashi.

Samar-samar, pria itu merasakan Sakura tersenyum dan menggosokkan hidungnya yang mungil ke tengkuk Kakashi seraya berbisik pelan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan aku, Kakashi."

Seulas senyuman kecil kembali tersungging di wajah sang Kapten ANBU.

'Kaulah yang telah menyelamatkan aku, Sakura.'

* * *

_Crooked little smile on her face. _  
_Tells a tale of grace that's all her own._

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 8 tahun tengah bernyanyi lembut sambil menari-nari di tengah rerumputan hijau dan semak bunga dalam kebun di belakang rumahnya.

Hanya beberapa detik ia berhenti untuk memetik sekuntum bunga berwarna putih dan ia selipkan ke belakang telinga. Lalu ia kembali menyanyikan lagu baru—lagu kesukaannya yang diajarkan oleh orang yang paling istimewa baginya, baru beberapa hari lalu.

Ujung yukata berwarna kuning cerahnya menyapu rerumputan sementara ia melangkah berputar dan menari seperti yang dilakukan oleh para penari di festival yang ia datangi musim panas lalu. Ia datang bersama orang istimewa itu, tentu saja. Dan ia sangat senang, karena itulah kali pertama ia mendatangi sebuah festival. Bulan lalu, ia juga mendatangi sebuah pertunjukkan tarian dan lagu di balai kebudayaan. Dan hari ini, hari Sabtu, adalah hari kesukaannya di mana biasanya mereka akan pergi makan es serut menjelang sore hari.

"Sakuraaa!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar sebuah suara familier yang memanggil nama anak perempuan itu dari dalam rumah.

"Makan siang sudah siap! Cuci dulu tanganmu sebelum masuk ke ruang makan!"

Sebuah senyuman lebar mengembang di wajah sang gadis kecil.

"Iyaaaaa!"

Segera ia berlari masuk, menyongsong sang orang istimewa, sekaligus penyelamat hidupnya.

* * *

_Spinning, laughing, dancing to her favorite song._  
_A little girl with nothing wrong, and she's no longer alone._

_

* * *

_**-owari-**

**

* * *

**

**Sst, jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya kalau saya malah post fanfic, soalnya ini tengah-tengah musim Ulangan Umum (mentang-mentang lagi di rumah sendirian jadi liar) :))**

**Oh iya, maaf ya saya malah post fic baru, bukannya update _Bad Romance_. Tapi plot-bunny ini ngga mau berhenti gangguin saya, dan kalo terus diganggu mana bisa saya belajar dengan tenang untuk ulum? (alesan) hehe. Oh iya, saya juga punya draft sequel yang menarik buat cerita ini. Semoga aja kesampaian untuk diketik dan di-upload. Tapi setelah selesai Ulangan Umum nanti pastinya. hehehe.**

**Emm, satu lagi, ini _background_-nya jepang dulu. Mungkin sekitaran Zaman Edo dan Zaman Meiji. Tapi ngga ada ninja-ninjaan (makanya semi-AU). Konoha di sini kurang lebih gambarannya seperti Tokyo zaman dulu. Dan ANBU di sini cuma sebagai organisasi istimewa dalam kemiliteran Negara Hi. Sama elit nya dengan pasukan ANBU yang di dunia manga Naruto, tapi bedanya di sini mereka bukan ninja. Hm, anggap saja SWAT-nya Negara Hi. hehehe :)  
**

**Quotes and title are taken from Norah Jones' 'Seven Years' with little alteration on the last line.**

**Thanks for reading, and please, as per usual, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

**DALEEEEEE!**

* * *

**22/05/2010**

**until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure  
**


End file.
